


Untitled No. 3

by sayde



Series: The Untitled's [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, crossdressing!liam, orgasm denial?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayde/pseuds/sayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When he stands there looking in the mirror, Liam kind of wishes he had had more time to prepare for this. Kind of wishes he had considered shaving around his cock, maybe considered  shaving his legs. But then he realizes that he wears shorts a lot and the boys would probably make fun of him or become suspicious or something. So after that thought, he’s kind of glad he didn’t shave his legs, but really wishes he had shaved around his cock.<em></em></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  or the one where Liam's frantic a whole lot and really likes to wear girl's underwear, and Harry is kind of in to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled No. 3

**Author's Note:**

> [here](http://www.victoriassecret.com/panties/valentines-day-boutique/lace-trim-cheeky-panty-very-sexy?ProductID=168462&CatalogueType=OLS) are the panties that Liam bought in the story.
> 
>  
> 
> so basically this story is just ill-placed italics and fumbling boys and rambling and run-on sentences.  
> there are a lot more words than i anticipated, oops. sorry, the title's a bit weird, but i have a few untitled's and they're all kind of drabbles and such. couldn't find a name for this one without being cheesy or weird, ya know? also, this was one that i wrote at like 3 AM when i couldn't sleep so sorry for any grammar of spelling issues (and sorry if you don't like it lols).
> 
> thanks for reading. :)

Liam thinks there’s probably something a bit wrong with him.

He’s done this before, yeah, but everytime he does there’s something nagging him in the back of his brain, telling him this is weird, that he’s weird, but he guesses that it doesn’t really bother him that much because he still hasn’t stopped.

So when he opens up his Mac this time, all he does is make sure the door is locked so he won’t get caught looking at women’s underwear again.

He’s been caught a few times, always forgets to put the upper lock on his hotel room doors, and all the boys have walked in and seen him scrolling through the Victoria’s Secret website. He’s gotten his fair share of weird looks, and every time he gets caught he reacts the same way; he gets red in the face and stutters for a bit, then snaps at the respective boy to fuck off, he’s looking for Danielle.

But now it’s more dangerous, he and Danielle are on a break, everyone knows that, so why on _earth_ would he be going through all his favorite lingerie websites _now_?

He shrugs to himself, continues scrolling through the website, seeing what’s new. His phone buzzes and he jumps, then laughs and scolds himself as he grabs it to check his messages.

_Harry Styles: We’re going for lunch in a bit, mate. Be ready in 10._

He sends back a quick _okayyyyyyyyyy_ and continues his earlier task.

He carries on scrolling for a while, doesn’t keep track of the time, but finds himself getting annoyed when his phone buzzes repeatedly. 

He checks his messages and his face heats up almost instantly. Harry’s nagging him that it’s been fifteen minutes instead of the ten they agreed on, and eventually ending with a text saying that he’s just going to come up and get him himself. Liam’s torn and frantic, Harry’s the one that’s caught him the most, and he doesn’t know if he should clear his history and bolt now, or risk ordering this new pair that he found and had fallen in love with.

He takes the risk, orders the underwear, but takes a little longer than expected, fumbling for his card and nearly dropping his laptop and his wallet when there’s a banging on the door.

“Liam, Christ, mate, what’s taking you so long? Niall and Louis are nearly ready to leave you behind,” Harry shouts through the door.

“Yeah, yeah, just give me a moment, I’ll be out in a sec,” Liam yells, trying to keep his voice steady as he frantically finishes his order. 

He clears his history and shuts down his computer, then jumps up and struggles to get his red face back to a normal color. He opens the door and Harry nearly falls through onto him but catches himself and grins widely at Liam. 

“Oi, you haven’t got a girl in there, have you?” Liam hears Harry ask when he shuts the door quickly.

“Of course not, you nob, I just fell into the black hole that is the game flappy bird,” He says, rolling his eyes and hoping Harry buys it because he doesn’t even _have_ flappy bird anymore, just knows that literally everyone has it.

“So you were so into your game that you couldn’t bother to answer my texts?” Harry’s smirking at him and Liam racks his brain for a plausible excuse.

“Put it on airplane mode so I wouldn’t get any ads that make it lag,” He says slowly. “Thought you would just come up to get me after ten minutes.”

Harry gives him a confused look but nods anyway, launches into talking about where they’re going to eat and how Niall’s driving everyone mad, and he sighs in relief, nods along smiling, just glad Harry hadn’t caught him again.

~

They all have respective aliases that Paul came up with for them. They all have that second secret name so they can order things online and book hotel rooms, and they all have a credit card to go with that name.

Liam’s happens to be Alex Smith (a pretty gender-neutral name, thank the lord), and each of the boys and Paul know that.

So a couple days later when a plain brown package gets sent to their hotel for someone under the name _Alex Smith_ , everyone gets a little curious. Liam’s bombarded with questions, the usual _ooh what’d you get Li_ ’s and the _is it for me_ ’s. He shoves them all away, shrugging and muttering something about his mum sending him a care-package. He’s lucky his mum _does_ send care-packages every now and then, or else he wouldn’t be able to use her as an excuse.  
So he removes himself from the rest of the boys and goes up to his room, ripping open the box with his car keys and examining the panties.

They’re pretty-- nothing too special, just red polkadots and red lace trim, but he likes them, likes them a lot. They’re soft and silky and fascinating and he rolls them between his hands for a bit before placing them back in the box and shoving them under all of his clothes in the top drawer. He grabs a few of his regular protein bars to give to the boys so he can keep up with his lie about the care-package and leaves the room to rejoin them before the show.  
~

Liam’s absolutely buzzing after the concert. Must’ve been something in the air, he doesn’t know, but he does know he’s never been so blissed-out after a show. All their concerts are good, of course, they all do wonders for his stress levels and attitude, but it’s never quite been like this. He reckons it might be because of the panties he’s got waiting for him at the hotel. He grins to himself and tackles Harry, energy high, and they all share a good laugh for a bit.

“Oi, Li, we’re all going out tonight! Care to join us now that that kidney of yours works?” Zayn says, grinning widely and winking.

Liam falters for a moment, he wants to get back to the hotel, back to the panties. But, Jesus Christ, he doesn’t want to seem weird so he just kind of--

“Yeah, Zayn, I’d love to. Good quality time with the lads, yeah,” he says, nearly shouting while grinning back.

“Oi, the Payno’s coming out with us! What a night!” All the boys start chanting, prodding at his ribs teasingly and Liam’s smiling so much his cheeks hurt.

~

There comes a point in the night that Liam starts to get irritable. It’s like he’s itching for something, can’t sit still but can’t get up and dance either. Drinking makes it worse, so after some vodka and coke he stops. Harry can see this, can see Liam fidgeting in his seat, antsy and waiting for something, but he doesn’t quite know what.

“You alright, Li? Seem a little bit jumpy,” Harry says lowly, scooting closer to his friend in the booth. The club is loud and dark, but somehow Liam manages to understand what Harry is saying to him, half by hearing and half by reading his lips.

“I’m fine, really, just got a bit of built up energy s’all,” Liam nearly snaps.

If Harry were the type of person to get offended and taken aback, then surely he would, but Harry’s always patient, always good-hearted and he smiles at Liam.

“Why don’t we go for a dance, then? Put that energy to good use,” Harry says slowly.

Liam shakes his head furiously and crosses his arms, feeling incredibly stubborn, and Harry laughs at him.

“Actually, Harry, I think I’m just gonna head back to the hotel. Not really feeling like clubbing tonight, ya know?”  
Harry nods and watches Liam carefully as he slips out of the booth, catching his wrist right at the last second.

“Think I’ll go back with you, actually. Help me find the rest of the boys so we can let them know,” Harry says, his grip on Liam’s wrist slightly tightening with every word but going completely slack when he finishes. Liam nods, but sighs when he turns around. He pushes through the crowd while holding onto Harry’s arm. All he wants is to get back to the hotel. All he wants is to be alone.  
But Harry wants to tag along, bless him, and Liam really can’t bring himself to say no to him (he can’t bring himself to say no to Harry _ever_ but thats an entirely different problem that he does not need to be contemplating right now). It takes forever but they find each of the other boys and tell them that they’re leaving, but every time the pair just get a drunken nod or a slurred _yeah, whatever lads_ , and Liam can’t help but huff at how pointless that whole trek was.  
The car ride back is silent and consists mostly of Liam staring out the window dramatically and Harry scrolling through his twitter. When they get to the hotel they mutter a quick goodnight to each other and go their separate ways.

~

When he stands there looking in the mirror, Liam kind of wishes he had had more time to prepare for this. Kind of wishes he had considered shaving around his cock, maybe considered shaving his legs. But then he realizes that he wears shorts a lot and the boys would probably make fun of him or become suspicious or _something_. So after that thought, he’s kind of glad he didn’t shave his legs, but really wishes he had shaved around his cock.

The sight is obscene, really, the outline of his dick easily seen, and you can see where the panties puff up because of the tufts of hair. They’re soft around his ass and cock, only itchy around the edges because of the lace, and the feeling is completely enthralling. Liam feels almost giddy, feels reckless and on edge. It stirs something dangerous inside of him, and he likes it, likes it so much that he’s already half hard just from the _feel_ of the panties. He’s kind in awe.

But suddenly he sees Harry behind him in the mirror, jaw dropped and cheeks red, and all the good feelings drain from him. He turns around cupping his hands around himself, trying to hide this, hide this weird _thing_ that he’s doing, but it’s too late, he knows it’s too late. His mind is spinning, all thoughts of humiliation and being shunned just whirling around in his brain, and he’s panicked and frantic, doesn’t really quite know what to do. He tries to think, racks his brain for a reason as to just _how_ Harry got in, then remembers that the whole band has keys to the others’ rooms and he forgot, god of _course_ he forgot, to put the fucking upper lock in place. He wants to shout at Harry, yell at him to get out, or scream for him to get it over with and ridicule him, but when he opens his mouth all that comes out is an aborted squeak.

“I- uhm, Li- I, uh, texted you about a movie, but you didn’t answer, so I, uhm,” Harry’s words tumble out of his mouth, fast and much too loud in Liam’s once-quiet room. 

Liam stares at Harry dumbly until he speaks again.

“So, uhm, I guess this is why you’re always on Victoria’s Secret and stuff, I, uh--” Liam cuts Harry off with a groan.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Harry, I can’t just make small talk with you right now, just do your teasing and leave or summat, oh my _god_ ,” Liam says, covering his bright red face with his hands, feeling about ready to cry.

“Oh, Christ, no Li, jeez, why would I ever tease you,” Harry says walking over to him. “God, Li, I would _never_.”

Liam almost wants to laugh, because of course, this is Harry we’re talking about, but he can’t bring himself to, just kind of wants to sit in a corner and wallow in self-pity.

“Liam, Jesus, look at me would you?” Hands are prying Liam’s hands away from his face, and at first he fights back, but then gives up and just looks at the floor.

“Liam, I would never tease you, not about something like this, not when you look like _that_ , fucking _hell_ , Liam,” Harry says, voice low, almost a whisper. 

Liam looks up quickly, chest tightening when their noses brush because they’re so close.

“Look like what, Harry?” His voice is small and vulnerable and barely above a whisper, almost like it’s a secret, which really it kind of is but--

“Fuck, Liam, you look really _pretty_ ,” Harry stammers.

It shouldn’t have an effect on Liam, really it shouldn’t, but when Harry says it, voice low and raspy, his cock swells and his cheeks flare and _fuck_ , he’s never been so upset about being turned on before.

“Shut up, Harry.”

“What? You don’t like being called pretty?”

Liam’s fully hard now, aching in his panties that are starting to wet at the front from precome.  
Harry notices, of course he does, Liam’s blaringly obvious with his mouth parted slightly, and then theres the fact that he’s wearing _panties_ , and you could see anything through them they’re so tight. Harry chuckles and drags his view up and down Liam’s body.

“Oh, no, you like being called pretty don’t you,” His tone is light and cautious, unsure of how far too far is.

“I said _shut up_ , Harry.”

Harry drags his hand down the side of Liam’s bare torso and stops at his hips, toying with the lace.

“But _Liam_ , you’re so pretty in your panties, look at you, you’re getting them all wet with your cunt, hm,” He’s rambling and Liam can’t take it, completely loses it at the last part and surges up, kissing Harry hard.

At first he seems a bit taken off guard, but he catches up quickly, keeping one hand planted on Liam’s hip right where the lace starts, and snaking the other around to rest firmly on Liam’s lower back. Harry guides them to the bed so that he’s sitting with Liam standing between his legs, still kissing furiously. Harry pulls back, running his thumbs over Liam’s hips and examining the underwear. 

“Yeah, getting your cunt all nice and slick and pretty for me, aren’t you.”

Liam’s never really been one for dirty talk, finds that it usually just makes him laugh, but with Harry it doesn’t seem funny, it just makes his cock jerk and ache more and he can barely control himself. So Liam moans and leans forward, catching Harry’s lips again, and they kiss, long enough for Liam to change positions so that he’s straddling Harry, making himself comfortable.

“Wanna fuck you,” Harry mumbles against his lips, and Liam’s too far gone to think about what’ll happen in the morning, too far gone to say no, and just nods before continuing to kiss Harry. 

“Wanna eat you out, first, though, make sure your cunt is ready,” he says. Liam’s eyes widen and before he has time to process, before he even has a chance to think about saying no, he’s being flipped over onto the bed so that he’s on all fours, dick hanging heavy between his legs and panties stretching tight over his ass. He sits up and hooks his fingers in the waistband of his underwear but Harry grabs his wrists and stops him.

“Leave em on, yeah?”

Liam just groans and slumps down on the bed, supporting himself on his elbows but letting his head hang loose between his shoulders.  
He feels Harry move the panties to the side, feels his hot breath on his cheeks. He panics after a moment, nothing’s happened and he’s afraid maybe Harry’s changing his mind, but then he feels wet, open-mouthed kisses being pressed on both sides of his ass and all worry leaves him completely. There are small, kitten licks all over his rim, and then Harry’s flattening his tongue over his pink opening, easing the tip in and repeating, and Liam can’t control himself, can’t stop the quiet whimpers that leave his mouth. He grabs a pillow and sinks his teeth into it so that he groan loudly and he hears Harry chuckle. He’s never been so hard, so ready to give all of himself over to someone but he can’t help it, can’t even really begin to fathom the fact that he’s currently getting a _rim job_ from Harry Styles.

Harry pulls back and Liam squeaks, unable to conceal his desperation and disappointment that Harry’s tongue is gone so soon, but is soon quieted by a finger prodding at his hole. It’s slick and is just sliding around the edge and he tenses. Harry shushes him, telling him to relax while kissing his thighs, and Liam does and feels Harry’s finger start to go in. He thought it would hurt more, really, expected some sort of pain or discomfort, some sort of sensation, but it doesn’t really affect him, it’s just kind of there. So he welcomes it, relaxes completely as Harry pumps in and out shallowly for a bit before he goes in deeper and--

“ _Oh_ ,” Liam’s vision sparkles slightly when Harry hits his prostate, and the sensation is nice. Nothing intense, but it’s a slow burn, and he wants more, wants to feel that white-hot pleasure again. He pushes back slightly to meet with the thrust of Harry’s finger and whimpers when he feels the pressure again, firm and insistent.  
Harry slides another finger in, then another, and Liam’s a mess on the bed, balls tight and panties soaked with precome. 

“Harry, please, I need more, _please_ ,” His words are slurred and giddy, but he can’t help himself, he’s nearly gagging for it.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve got you, you’re okay,” He hears Harry say faintly, can tell that he’s panting and ready as well.

Liam hears the tear of the condom packet and has never been more relieved or happy and braces himself, sticks his ass higher up into the air and presses his face deeper into the pillow. Harry slides the panties off quickly and tosses them to the side, hauling him up and flipping him onto his back, and suddenly the situation is much more intimate now that they’re face to face. Harry has an elbow on either side of Liam’s head, closing him in, and he smiles sweetly at him before leaning down for a kiss. Liam wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, guiding him to his slick and readied hole, and Harry pushes in slowly. Liam’s back arches, almost imperceptibly, and his lips part in a whimper. Harry mouths at his neck until he’s fully sheathed and waits, ever the gentleman, for Liam to adjust. But Liam’s impatient and he hisses out for Harry to _fucking move_ , and so Harry does, thrusts shallowly at first like he’d done earlier before setting up a good steady rhythm, hard and deep. Liam can’t move, can’t do anything when there’s so much pleasure coursing through him, just relishes the way their thighs slap together and Harry’s pushing in insistently, hitting his prostate most of the time. He’s never felt so good, never been so delirious with sex, but Harry’s fucking _great_ , of course he is. Liam’s riding the edge, going mad with just the occasional brush of Harry’s stomach against his dick, and eventually reaches down to grip himself. Harry swats his hand away, though, whispering hot and dirty into his ear.

“Want you to come from just my dick, Li.”

Liam wails, makes an aborted sound that’s almost a sob, and shakes his head furiously.

“Yeah, you can, know you can, god, so good for me, Li,” Harry’s mumbling into his neck and Liam feels like crying, doesn’t think he can do it.

“Come on, Liam, come for me,” Harry says biting down on Liam’s collarbone, and Liam does, doesn’t know how, but he comes, hot splashes of white all over himself and Harry, and his mind goes blank, vision going black.

Harry thrusts a few more times before groaning into Liam’s shoulder and coming to a stop, slumping on him for a moment. He kisses the place where he had bitten down and rolls off, resting beside Liam.

Harry turns and drapes and arm over Liam’s stomach, kissing the side of his head before whispering, “You okay?”

Liam smiles tiredly and says, “Yeah, I’m good,” and decides that he really is.

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see, im a bit shit at _all_ of the endings i do but its a learning process. if you could give me feedback that'd be great, thanks :))))))))))))
> 
> also, as a side note, im making an "Untitled's" series because i have several. this is currently the only work in the series but i'll make sure to post more soon.


End file.
